


Day 3 Silent Night

by geminiangel



Series: 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge, Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Written for the 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge over at https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com.





	Day 3 Silent Night

Dec 3: Silent Night 

Habit. That’s what Tony told himself. While Senior hadn’t been religious, it had been important that the family be seen arriving for midnight mass. It was one tradition that he followed even after his wife had passed away. If Tony happened to be home, he would be dragged along. 

In recent years, the agent had found himself at odds with religion at times. He had seen so much bad in people. Curse of his profession, Tony told himself. Of course, he couldn’t deny in some cases that it had to be divine intervention that helped them through. Gibbs was living proof of that. He smiled at his own pun.

Taking off his gloves, Tony dipped his fingers in the holy water font and crossed himself. He moved on and was surprised to see open seats in the last pew. Pausing to kneel and genuflect, he seated himself quietly. As the service continued, he relaxed into the familiar rituals and let the service bring peace to his soul. When the choir rose to sing, he found himself rising and joining in… 

“Silent Night, Holy Night…All is calm….”


End file.
